The Boyfriends
by Isis123
Summary: One-shot. Puck and Blaine wait for their significant others at the mall. Puckleberry & Klaine. Puck/Blaine friendship.


"…the fact is Lebron is not a champion," Blaine finished, believing he had successfully squashed the debate he and Puck were currently having on a mall bench while waiting for their dates.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Oh what the fuck ever man. James is the King." Blaine looked at Puck like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry, I must have been watching a different Championship series, 'cuz the one I saw had the so called 'King' basically standing around with his thumb up his ass." The Warbler respond.

"Psh," Puck scoffed, waving his hand in dismissal, "So what if he choked in the Finals? Point is he got there, with a new team, after playing less than a year together. And I basically know for a fact that the Heat are making it back next year. No other team in the league that you can say that about."

Then the teen concluded with, "James is the greatest. All he has to do is put a ring on it to make it official."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Did you just make a Beyonce reference?" Puck's eyes bugged out when he realized the other boy was right.

"Shit, I've been hanging out with the Berry too long," he muttered shaking his head.

"You can't tell the twins," Puck ordered. "The twins" was the nickname Blain and Puck had given Rachel and Kurt, because they were 98 percent certain that the two were in fact the same person or at least separated at birth.

"I won't, but I'm telling Kurt and _he's _definitely going to tell Rachel," the curly haired teen informed him.

"Do that and I'll tell your boyfriend that you said _Wicked _was overrated," Puck threatened.

Blaine paled, "I told you that in confidence. And you swore you'd never say anything." Puck shrugged his shoulders as if Blaine should have known better. ''

"I won't tell anyone…if you forget about my little ring comment."

Blaine took the deal, "Fine."

After a beat Puck asked, "What's taking them so long?" The two boys had left Rachel and Kurt to place their four-smoothie order at Jamba Juice ten minutes ago. The line was long, but not that long.

"Rachel's probably having them put wheatgrass in yours for not offering to take the drinks," Blaine joked.

"No way man, not after last week, I learned my lesson," Puck rushed out as if he was afraid Rachel had spies around the mall.

Blaine was confused, "What happened last week?"

"Kurt didn't tell you?" Puck asked surprise.

The Warbler shook his head, "No. What happened?"

"You know how Rachel and I drove to Cincinnati for that Anthony Rapp book signing?" Puck still couldn't believe he had done that. Rachel was lucky he was such an awesome boyfriend - an awesome boyfriend who became very compliant after blowjobs.

"Yeah, Kurt showed me the book Rachel brought back for him," Blaine remembered.

"Well while we were driving her useless hybrid the thing got a flat. So I tell her, stay in the car while I change the tire." Blaine nods following along.

"_Noah! How dare you assume that just because I am a woman that I am incapable of handling a flat tire?" Rachel yelled, preventing him from getting out of the car._

"_I…" Rachel cut him off._

"_I am an independent woman and more than capable of dealing with this situation. Honestly Noah I am not some damsel in distress. I may appreciate it when you open the occasional door for me; and yes, I do expect you to get out of the car when you pick me up for a date, but really, to presume that I am helpless and need the help of a man at any given turn…ugh. Next thing you know you'll be throwing your letterman jacket over puddles for me to walk over." _

"_I wouldn't dirty up my varsity jacket," Puck finally got a word in. _

"_Oh, so you're more concerned for an article of clothing than you are your own girlfriend?" Rachel said hotly._

"_Wait…what?...You just said…" _

_Rachel shook her head exasperated, "We're getting off track. The point is I will handle this," she said; and with that she got out of the car to assess the situation. _

"So Rachel changed the tire?" Blaine asked.

"That's just it," Puck exclaimed, "She didn't even know how to change it. We stood there for like ten minutes until she decided to call triple A."

"So someone from triple A changed the tire?"

"No," Puck answered, "I changed the tire."

"Huh?" Blaine felt like he missed something.

"Triple A told her it'd be between a one to two hour wait, which would mean we'd miss the book signing. So I changed it and she took notes."

Blaine laughed as his friend concluded the story.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. I'm pretty sure crazy is contagious and the twins spend like 23/6 together," Puck reminded him.

"Blaine says I'm a better kisser than you." Blaine and Puck saw their significant others making their way towards the bench.

Rachel had an explanation waiting, "I was drunk when we kissed, obviously not up to perfect form, therefore any comparison isn't really trustworthy or accurate."

"What about the kiss at the Lima Bean?" Kurt questioned smugly.

Rachel didn't have an answer. In desperation she looked at her boyfriend.

"I'm an excellent kisser. Tell them, Noah."

"The best, babe."


End file.
